


Crown of Antlers

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Bard finds Thranduil in the tub and mischief and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Crown of Antlers

Thranduil sighed as he relaxed back against the tub, his blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, a few straight pieces framing his face. Soft music played in the background and a glass of red wine sat on the tray next to the tub. He could feel the day’s stresses slipping away the longer he soaked. The bathroom door opened, snapping him out of his revelry, his head turning to glance over his shoulder, blue eyes half-lidded in his relaxed state. Brown orbs met his and an impish smile played on his lips. 

“Hi, handsome.” The broad-shouldered man that stood in the doorway paused in surprise. His mouth hung open as he took in the candles and the music. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, the buddles shifting with his movements. Allowing Bard a quick peek at what lay hidden beneath. Pale skin sparkled in the dim lighting and Bard’s hands curled into fists at his sides, trying to reign himself in. 

“You aren’t interrupting. Though I do hope you are going to join me?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Kitten.” Bard watched in amusement as his lover’s body shuddered at the pet name. Blue eyes darkened and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to lick at cherry red lips. 

Thranduil lounged back in the tub, his hands snaking out and grasping the wine glass as he watched the brunet strip. With each strip of tanned skin revealed, Thranduil felt his heart race and his mouth water. 

He couldn’t remember the day that he realized he was obsessed with the man in front of him, but by god was he happy that Bard was his. Seeing the man naked before him, his abdominals on display, dark hair running across his chest, and leading down to the half-hard cock nestled between two powerful thighs had him sighing. 

His eyes trailed from the thighs back up to Bard’s chest and then over his arms, black inking swirling over the taunt muscle. He mewled when a raspy voice broke through classical music. 

“You’re starin’, Princess.” 

“Mhm. What do you expect when there is a greek adonis standing in my bathroom.” A deep chuckle reverberated through the room, bouncing off the marble tile and settling deep in Thranduil’s belly. 

Thranduil placed the wine glass down, his hand coming out, gesturing for the brunet to take hold. Warmth settled around him as Bard’s body slid into the tub behind him. His chest brushing against his back as he got comfortable. 

They sat like that in silence, no words needed to be exchanged as they reveled in one another’s presence. 

“How was work?” Bard hummed as he ran his fingers lazily along Thran’s arms and chest. Thranduil tilted his head to the right as he looked out of the corner of his eye at his lover. 

“Long. Had to talk two drunks out of getting Elvis tattoos on their asses.” An indelicate snort left Thranduil’s lips. 

“How quaint.” 

“You should get something, Princess.” 

“Ah, no. I quite like my pale skin the way it is, unblemished.” Thranduil gasped as teeth nipped at the top part of his ear, making him shudder. 

“You would look gorgeous with black ink on you,” Bard’s hands cupped his neck and ran down the front of his chest, his fingers circling around his limp cock, warming it as he held it gently. 

A pale hand reached back to tangle in the brown curls, “Oh? I thought you liked me the way I am.” 

“Hmm. Do you realize how much I long to mark your pale skin? Leave my claim on you so everyone can see?” 

Thranduil laughed softly, “Don’t you do that at least every night? I believe I have three marks on my spine and shoulder as we speak.” 

“Yes, but imagine me putting something I made just for you. Enhancing your beauty even more? Imagine making others jealous with my claiming mark.” Thran’s body was riddled with goosebumps as Bard whispered the words against the shell of his ear. 

He could feel Bard’s lips outlining the small point, his tongue licking against the skin. 

“Bard.” His lover hushed him as he drew back, his fingers drawing mindless patterns on Thranduil’s stomach his chest rumbling as he hummed gently. 

“You already have the design made?” Bard’s mindless humming stopped as well as his tracing. 

“I do.” 

Thranduil pouted as his boyfriend stayed quiet, “Well?” 

“Well, what?” 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” 

“You said you didn’t want to blemish your pale skin.” Thranduil could hear the teasing lilt to Bard’s voice, so he splashed his boyfriend. 

“Yes, but I would still like to hear what you picture on me.” It was quiet and Thranduil feared he had upset Bard when a large hand came up and encircled arms, just above his elbow. 

“I was thinking of putting a pair of elk antlers around your arm here,” a tan finger grazed a circle above his elbow. “Almost making it a crown with an arrow, ivy growing around the arrow to show the merging of our families. I thought you might like some flowers scattered in there too, give more of an elegant feel.” 

Thranduil’s breath hitched as Bard painted the picture in his mind. He was speechless. He turned around to straddle the brunet, his pale arms wrapping around Bard’s neck, drawing him into a deep kiss. His hands running through the brown hair. Tears pricked at his eyes. 

He pulled back, a string of saliva attaching their lips together. Bard’s eyes were blown wide as he took in his misty-eyed lover. 

“Darlin’?” A shaky breath left Thranduil and he dipped to rest his forehead against Bards. 

“If I do this, we do it together.” 

“I know that, I’m not letting anyone else tattoo you.” 

“No, that's not what I meant. We get matching tattoos, Bard. Same place, same tattoo.” Thranduil shrieked as he was suddenly lifted from the tub, his legs wrapping around Bard’s waist as he was carried from the bathroom and into their bedroom, where he was pinned to the bed. Rough lips took his in a bruising kiss, tongues tangling together messily, spit trailing down their chins, hips grinding against hips. A low pitched keen left Thran’s mouth as Bard parted. 

“Together.” Bard rumbled before surging back down to lay his claim on the blonde. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Two weeks later found both of them sporting matching elk crowns above their elbows. The kids were excited to see the arrow and ivy joined together and Bard and Thranduil were overjoyed that they had another way to showcase their love.


End file.
